A Little Less Sixteen Candles
by UnactiveAccount-ActingArchive
Summary: A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" by Fallout Boys.


**Disclaimer: I don't own C:KND or this song. If I could own one it would be C:KND and I'd make new episodes or have the re-runs air more often... I'm rambling again, sorry. Anyway, enjoy the fic and maybe review? Pretty please with "Jimmies" on top? **

**

* * *

**

**A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"****  
****By: Fallout Boys**

_**I confess, I messed up  
Dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around**_

I finally got it through my thick skull that I screwed things between us. I say I'm sorry but I always do the same thing anyway.

_**And I know you dressed up  
"Hey kid you'll never live this down"**_

You are ready for the dance and I'm not your date this time. It kills me that you are with the person I've rivaled for your love since we were kids. I shouldn't have let you go because now I'm never going to get you back.

_**'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances**_

Every guy wants to be with you but you were mine. Sadly I kept letting you down. I had so many chances to fix my mistakes but never took them. Finally you were through with my stupidity and left me. I guess the saying "you never really know what you have till it's gone" is true.

_**I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"**_

I was waiting outside your house after the dance waiting to talk to you but you just went into your house ignoring me with your date. I slept outside your house just waiting to talk. When morning rolled in you said to me, "Why don't you just drop dead?" Then you left when your boyfriend came to pick you up in his cruddy sports car.

_**I don't blame you for being you**_  
_**But you can't blame me for hating it**_  
_**So say, what are you waiting for?**_  
_**Kiss her; kiss her**_  
_**I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late**_

I know it is in your nature to ignore people who screw you over but I hate it that I am the one you are giving the cold shoulder to and prancing around with that Spanish guy. I keep telling myself to just kiss you and it would all be better. I bought one of those digital clocks because I can't read those dumb clocks with the lines. I set my new clock early for school so I can be on time to tell you I'm sorry, again.

_**Write me off, give up on me  
Cause darling, what did you expect  
I'm just off a lost cause  
A long shot, don't even take this bet**_

I can't help the way I am. I'm different from others. I don't have common sense so I don't normally learn from my mistakes but this one I have. You are right to ignore me and pretend I don't exist. I shouldn't resist and just let you just leave me like fate wants.

_**You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights**_  
_**Get all the sighs and the moans just right**_

Everything you do is perfect and that is the reason you are noticed. Anything you do is just so… right. I can't explain why but I am captivated by everything you do, that is why I am not giving up on what we have.

_**I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming**_  
_**She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"**_

Again I'm waiting outside your house and again you just tell me to drop dead and join your boyfriend in his expensive car. But this time I chase the car. I've waited all my life to be with you and I screwed it up. But not this time, I'm going to fix it.

_**I don't blame you for being you**_  
_**But you can't blame me for hating it**_  
_**So say, what are you waiting for?**_  
_**Kiss her; kiss her**_  
_**I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late**_

You look at me like I'm crazy. Maybe I am, but you made me like this. You can't blame me for wanting another chance. Even though you don't give people more than three chances I still want you to make an exception for me even though I messed up more times than either of us can count. Every time I see you I tell myself to just kiss you. I make sure to 'bump into you' after school but I have to make sure I'm early because I'm always late.

_**Always on, always on**_  
_**You said you'd keep me honest**_  
_**Always on, always on**_  
_**But I won't call you on it**_  
_**Always on, always on**_

You said you'd help me stay true to my word but even though you didn't succeed I won't hold you to it. I'm not perfect but maybe your perfection will rub off on me if you give me another chance.

_**I don't blame you for being you**_  
_**But you can't blame me for hating it**_  
_**So say, what are you waiting for?**_  
_**Kiss her; kiss her**_  
_**I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late**_

I set my clock early so I can meet you before school and finally fix things despite the fact that you don't want to talk to me. I promise I'll fix it all with a kiss. Believe me when I say that you can hold me to that.

_**I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have made, whether it's spelling (Which I'm no good at) or grammar. I have no beta and don't plan on really having one because I don't write too much. Don't be afraid to point out any mistakes because I will fix them in the future. Thanks for reading my little fic and thank you in advance for the review I know you are going to write. :P**


End file.
